Anywhere You Go
by BringTheHawt
Summary: Coupling with a mysterious stranger leads to some truly bizarre consequences for Booker. A silly and sweet Booker/Elizabeth one-shot. Warning: suggestive adult themes.


ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booker did not know much about this girl that trembled beneath his scarred, rough-skinned body.

He knew the mysterious girl was, for whatever reason, instantly affectionate toward him when she snuck into his apartment the previous night.

He knew that yesterday was her first time with a man ... and that man was a miserable ex-Pinkerton who was probably twice her age - a single, struggling father.

He knew her full-lipped smile eased away his anxieties.

He knew she was beautiful.

He knew she felt incredible - there was no denying that. Her entire body was soft and inviting.

He knew her name, of course. The detective had claimed that much information from her before she beckoned the conflicted man into his own bed.

Her name was Elizabeth.

Booker loved the name. It was actually the exact name he had wanted to attach to his daughter ... but his now-deceased wife had insisted on Anna.

Coincidentally, Elizabeth had blue eyes. The same pretty hue as Anna's.

DeWitt could no longer focus on the peculiarity of the situation; Elizabeth's moans stilled his wandering mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Booker's torso. She arched back on the bed, panted on a paced rhythm. There was an incredible pressure building inside her. Burst. She was going to burst.

This was her father. Or a version of her father, anyway. Just as desperate and broken as the man that tore through Columbia to retrieve her. This shouldn't turn her on. This shouldn't make her happy. But it did. Her Columbian hero. Her handsome father.

Booker had a powerful body: rough hands and firm muscle in all the right places. A soldier's physique. Even his lips - currently moving across the sensitive skin of her neck – weren't exactly soft.

It didn't take long. Pleasure coiled within her belly before springing outward. Those sweet blue eyes snapped shut as she moaned.

But Elizabeth was not allowed to fully enjoy her first sensual ascension. Even with her eyes shut, light momentarily brightened the room so fiercely it penetrated her eyelids and the air suddenly _felt_ extremely cold.

Booker damn near had a heart-attack.

"What the _hell_ ... ?!" Booker growled as he grabbed his gorgeous partner into a protective embrace. This act was committed out of pure instinct - when DeWitt was surprised or confused his impulses reigned over logic.

Elizabeth did not exactly understood what had happened until she opened her eyes. She, Booker and their entire bed was in a _tundra_. There was frozen earth beneath them, mountains towering around them and no sign of civilization.

Over Booker's shoulder, Elizabeth could see some sort of deerlike creature staring at them from a distance. She wasn't sure what it was.

It dawned on her what happened. She must have lost control of her powers when she peaked ...

Elizabeth's space-twisting light flashed once more, placing them back in Booker's bedroom. She grinded her teeth nervously.

The detective was utterly and rightfully baffled by what had just happened. He stared at the walls of the room until he was certain they were actually there, touched Elizabeth's shoulder and then his bedsheets with his fingers to confirm they were unnaturally cold and that their bizarre mid-sex mini-vacation hadn't just been some sort of weird dream.

"You ... you can finish," Elizabeth suggested anxiously.

Booker pulled back from her until he could look at the distressed beauty's lovely eyes.

He blinked for a full minute before slowly starting: "what the hell just happened?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pity. Pity filled Booker as he wrapped up the silent female in one of his own shirts. Tears had been leaking from Elizabeth's eyes ever since he tried to pry the truth from her. He usually respected people's privacy, lord knows he had plenty of his own secrets he had no interest in sharing with anyone, but this girl ... well, apparently when she orgasmed the peculiar female and anything she touched - flesh or object - would suddenly relocate across thousands of miles within seconds.

Who knows how they even got back. Had she transferred them back to his apartment on a whim, or was the relocation itself some sort of ... spell that would ware off within seconds? One thing Booker knew for certain was that the relocation had been _real_, not some sort of strange illusion. Booker distinctly remembered the unpleasant touch of frigidly cold air

The upset female and Booker relocated to the kitchen. He made a coffee for her and sat her down at the tiny dining table.

As the detective stared at the quiet female, he tried to think of how to start this inevitable conversation. Unfortunately, this sort of situation called for a thorough, but gentle, interrogation. DeWitt was pretty sure that had been her first orgasm, so maybe she didn't know pleasure had that ... effect on her.

"So. Is that the first time this has happened to you?" Booker asked, fetching himself a bottle of beer from his icebox. He needed a damn beer.

" ... Yes. But no," the female responded after a small moment of hesitation.

DeWitt stared at her, silently asking for clarification.

Elizabeth, with moist eyes, continued: "I've always had ... powers. But only since yesterday I've ... had complete control over them."

Booker's calloused fingers gripped and twisted off the bottlecap of his beer as he asked: "So you can ... travel between distances within a single instant?"

"It's ... more than that," Elizabeth admitted timidly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can you explain?"

"I can ... I open tears within reality," she explained, sliding a piece of her dark hair from her face, "I can displace anything, anyone ... wherever I wish. I can connect lands that are thousands of miles apart with my tears - people can travel through the paths I create."

Booker swallowed, continuing to gaze at the odd girl. After a moment, he took a sip of his beer.

"Can you ... "

Elizabeth did not bother forcing him to finish the question; he obviously wanted a demonstration. Her divine light shined in the room, and suddenly there was a very large creature standing in Booker's kitchen. A huge deerlike beast with antlers that nearly scraped the ceiling.

It was the same creature that had stared at them from the tundra they had just inadvertently ventured to - Elizabeth hadn't been feeling particularly creative.

The furry creature, who must have weighed hundreds of pounds, stared at Booker. Its fur was glistening from the melting snow that had adorned its coat, and it instantly brought a pungent smell into the room.

The beast remained _remarkably _calm. After a few seconds of staring at the strange, pink-faced bipedal creature that stood before it, the animal resumed chewing the mushroom it had in its mouth.

DeWitt's jaw tightened before he asked: "Is that a caribou?"

"I think it's an elk," Elizabeth responded quietly.

Trying to ignore the massive creature that stood in his kitchen, Booker took another swig of his beer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Questions filled Booker's mind, but he wasn't willing to force any answers out of Elizabeth. The few times he tried, she became visibly saddened and provided purposely vague answers ... so he stopped asking.

Booker let the strange girl stay. He had a difficult time ignoring a woman in need - particularly a beautiful one with his daughter's bright blue eyes and a full-lipped smile that calmed his exhausted soul.

He made the decision to start sleeping on his uncomfortable couch. As obnoxious as it was to wake up with either a sore back or shoulder, sleeping next to a gorgeous woman that he had forbidden himself from touching was doomed to be worse.

If sex with Elizabeth meant some sort of bizarre, spontaneous relocation to the other side of the world, then sex with her wasn't ... safe.

The poor girl made a few wistful attempts to lure him into his own bedroom; Booker politely denied her. It was now impossible to think of her as a normal girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Elizabeth was preparing breakfast as Booker played with Anna. As he was tickling his infant daughter's neck, light filled the room just as a sneeze could be heard from the kitchen.

Booker shifted his gaze toward the kitchen. A distressed frown appeared on his face when he realized Elizabeth had vanished, along with the spatula and pan she had been wielding.

But within two seconds, there was a second flash of light and the girl reappeared in the same place she had been when she had disappeared: directly before the stove. She was drenched. Her hair and simple blue dress were oversaturated with water, and she was quickly producing a puddle on the floor beneath her.

She still had her spatula and pan. The eggs she had been cooking were missing from the pan - it was now filled with water.

Booker did not know what to do or say. The sneeze clearly forced a spontaneous relocation into some sort of body of water. An ocean? A river?

"Uh, Elizabeth? Where did you - "

" - I _do not_ want to talk about it," Elizabeth growled out as she set the pan down.

That's when the pair noticed there was some sort of small silver-scaled fish swimming in the pan.

The combination of Elizabeth's frustration and the presence of the fish brought a sudden laugh out of Booker's mouth. It didn't even last a full second, but it was loud and unavoidable.

Even Anna, from her perch in Booker's arms, squealed out a giggle.

The pretty female turned to hiss out an admonishment at the detective, but the sight of Booker's smile forced her to pause.

Not once in Columbia, not once in the miserable memories she had explored of the haunted man, not once since she snuck into his apartment, had she seen him smile. Though Booker was an indisputably handsome man, the smile made him even more attractive.

Suddenly Elizabeth found herself smiling slightly. With a flash of light the fish was returned to the Atlantic Ocean. The resourceful female had originally planned to just keep the aquatic creature and cook it for dinner, but it made Booker laugh, so it earned its freedom.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you," Booker admitted, trying to tone down the amused expression on his face.

"I'll excuse it this time," Elizabeth returned. Christ she was freezing. She cursed the Atlantic ocean silently as a dainty hand lifted to wipe excess ocean water out of her eyes.

"We ... is there some way we can, I don't know, find a way_ to_ get more control over these powers?" the detective asked, both concerned and curious. He was terrified by the thought of Elizabeth ending up in a damn volcano after a really powerful sneeze.

Elizabeth paused and bit her lip. With a shy, hopeful expression, she stepped toward Booker and stood directly before him.

"Maybe if I could … practice ... with a man I trusted," she replied.

Booker, maintaining a wisp of that smile, huffed out a sigh when he realized what she was suggesting.

He looked at her. She was so damn beautiful, and he had a history of poor judgment ... so he might as well be consistent.

The detective, adjusting his hold of Anna to keep her out of the way, leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth. The pretty brunette happily lifted her arms to wrap them about his neck.

Anna, with an additional giggle, pressed her tiny palm against Elizabeth's soaked dress.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They practiced over the span of several weeks. They practiced _a lot_.

Elizabeth's next orgasm placed them, and Booker's bed, in the middle of the sky. Booker would later feel embarrassed over screaming - his strange lover had handled being thousands of feet in the air quite well, as though she belonged in the sky. Within two seconds, Elizabeth had safely returned them to his bedroom.

Booker nearly quit with Elizabeth's 'training' that very occurrence, but the sly woman convinced him to try again.

The next day's orgasm landed them in the middle of a crowd of people in the center of Tokyo. As hundreds of eyes turned to stare at the two naked Caucasians who had suddenly appeared on a bed in the middle of the road, Booker made a mental note to pleasure Elizabeth with his clothes on until she figured out how to control herself. An unimpressed Japanese merchant snarled out a racist comment about the audacity of foreigners before Elizabeth returned them to his New York City apartment.

By the ninth session, the modern-day sorceress became capable of maintaining enough of her wits to focus her powers during her orgasms. They would still relocate each time, but she could keep them from ending up in a dangerous or distant location. Four times in a row she managed to simply redirect them to the roof of Booker's apartment building before they quickly returned to his bedroom. By their sixteenth effort, Elizabeth had enough self-control that she could leave the bed behind when they relocated, though Booker seemed to be doomed to always travel with her. It left the detective wondering if the female was actually incapable of leaving him behind for these relocations or if she simply wanted to keep him near as she peaked with pleasure.

Either way, he was fine with it.

It was during Elizabeth's twenty-ninth orgasm that she purposely relocated them, along with the bed, to a gorgeous, isolated beach on one of the Hawaiian islands. The sand was a pale yellow color, the seawater was an iridescent mix of blues, the sun was high and proud.

Booker sighed, content, as he relaxed in the bed and pulled the smiling female into his chest. He silently watched the ocean waves. This was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful, and he was a damn lucky man.

For nearly an hour, they enjoyed the sights, the sounds, the smells of the island paradise Elizabeth had brought them to. It was warm, and the scenario was nearly perfect. Nearly.

"Can you ... bring Anna to me?" Booker inquired suddenly, slowly sitting up in the bed.

With a flash of light, Anna was in the detective's muscular arms. At first the sudden relocation confused the infant and the light irritated her eyes, but Booker cradled her against his chest and managed to keep the sun from her face. Within moments she was smiling and pawing at her father's chest, comfortable and warm in this new place.

"We don't _have_ to go back to New York city, do we, Elizabeth?" he asked in a serious tone.

Elizabeth moved to press an affectionate kiss into Booker's stubbled cheek.

"We can go anywhere, Booker," she spoke softly.

DeWitt mused it over as he gently played with Anna's feet. He didn't have a lot of friends in New York city, and he owed some criminals money ...

"We can go to Paris," Elizabeth suggested slyly.

Booker turned to her as his mouth slowly shifted into that sincere smile Elizabeth secretly adored.

"I like the sound of that," he told her, even though he didn't speak a lick of French.

The pretty brunette suddenly found herself hesitating. She had successfully seduced a version of her own father ... and he was about to ignorantly make long-term plans with her that involved physical intimacy. Anna would grow up, and she'd look exactly like Elizabeth when she did. Would Booker ... figure it out? Would Booker reject her if he did?

The detective could identify the subtle signs of distress on Elizabeth's face. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but he was confident he could perk her up. Booker leaned toward to connect their lips in a very soft, truly sensual manner.

Elizabeth sighed happily amidst the kiss, tossing aside her anxieties. With a flash of light, the DeWitt family and the bed disappeared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's meant to be light-hearted and kinda funny! I love reviews/PMs. They really inspire/encourage me and I appreciate the support very, very much.**

I wrote this little one-shot because I missed writing Elizabeth and Booker together(I have them as a couple in my To Belong fanfic but that behemoth story is at a plot-point where their stories are temporarily diverging).

As far as To Belong, chapters in that story tend to be 7-10k+ words and require planning, revisions, etc, which is hard to do now that I'm at 'crunch time' academically-speaking. Unfortunately, it may not be updated for a bit, but the good news is that I should hypothetically graduate within six weeks and that will hopefully mean I can deliver chapters at a faster rate for you guys. Hopefully you guys won't lose interest by then.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you all liked it. :D


End file.
